The Uzumakis
by Littlehexy12
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto Merges with Kurama and becomes the new nine tails, 300 years later, Naruto and Kurama find themselves in Japan, with Kuroko and Compny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm writing a new story. This story has been in my head for a while, like I even started dreaming about it. But don't worry, I'm still writing Run Away Fox ;). Hope you enjoy**

 **Pairings are KuramaxNaruto and KurokoxTBD, There will be mentions of M-preg**

 **Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR KUROKO NO BASKET.**

Kuroko Pov

""I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore" were the words that repeated over in the head of Kuroko Tetsuya, as he walked aimlessly through the streets, soaked to the bone by the rain, but he didn't care. He let the rain hide his tears as he wandered down the empty street.

He kept walking until he noticed a shadow covering him, turning around he found himself face to face with a chest, looking up he saw a ruggedly handsomely looking blond smiling down at him, showing his abnormally large canines, wiping the rain and secret tears, he was able to get a better look at the blond. His eyes immediately focused in on the man's eyes, Kuroko never seen anything so blue in his life, they were like two blue crystals with animal like slits for pupils, his face was chiseled without any baby fat with three whiskers like marks on both cheeks.

"Are you okay" asked the man with an worried expression, he was about to reply before being cut off by the sound of thunder, "come on, I know a cafe up ahead, we'll talk there".

They walked in complete silence, only the occasional humming from the unknown blonde next to him, so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice that they have already arrived at the cafe and the blonde was holding the door opened for him, blushing in embarrassment he ducked his head to hide the blush and quickly entered the cafe, he heard a husky laugh behind him causing him to blush even more. taking their seats and already ordered, the blond asked for tea, while he asked for a vanilla milkshake.

"who are you" was the first thing he could blurt out.

The blonde stifled a laugh "My apologies, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm 16, and dashingly handsome. Enough about me, tell me a little about you". "Okay" Began Kuroko " My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm fourteen, and I like to play basketball."

"You're a basketball player, never would have guessed that" Naruto replied, "Well I'm not like typical athletes, I specialist in passing" "Wow, really that sounds interesting, explain it please"Naruto exclaimed in excitement, always very to learn something new.

So Kuroko explained it to him, and eventuality ended up telling him about the situation about the team and his now terminated partnership with his best friend. Kuroko looked up to gauge Naruto's reaction, only to flinch away at his face, gone with the cheerful persona, left a stony-faced blonde with icy-blue eyes that sent shivers down his spine, "Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, are you alright?" asked a semi-frightened Kuroko.

Naruto snapped out of his dark thoughts, he hates people, who takes advantage of others for their own needs, then just toss them away like thrash, Deciding to voice his thoughts "I'm fine, I just hate people who takes advantage of others, then just toss them away like thrash, when they aren't needed anymore" Kuroko stared sadly at the table, "well, I say to hell with them, if they don't need you, then you don't need them" shouted Naruto, smashing his hand on the table, gaining curious glances from the costumers, but he was too mad to care. "But I'm a shadow, without a light, I'm useless" said a sadden Kuroko, getting more depressed about the situation.

"Then i'll be your light!" said an excited Naruto

"Really" Kuroko looked into Naruto's eyes, searching for any doubt, not wanting to get hurt again, but all he found was determination, "but I'm still in middle school, so wait for me okay" Kuroko gave a small smile and raised a fist and aimed it at Naruto, with no hesitation Naruto returned the fist bump, "will do" smiled Naruto.

* * *

 **READ AND REVIEW!, THANK YOU :D**


	2. Meet Kurama and the Miracles of Trouble

**HI GUYS, JUST A HEADS UP ON WHATS TO COME. KURAMA X NARUTO, ONE SIDED KISE X NARUTO (BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO GET KURAMA ALL JEALOUS) KUROKO X TBD, SLIGHT MENTION OF MPREG, KUROKO WILL HAVE TWO LIGHTS: NARUTO AND KAGAMI (NARUTO AND KURAMA WILL BE PUT IN ONLY WHEN THE TEAM IS LOSING BADLY, SO YEAH MOST MATCHES WON'T BE CANON) AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THERE WILL BE SLIGHT GOM BASHING :'(, OH AND GODLIKE NARUTO AND KURAMA SINCE THEY'RE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION AND SURROUNDED BY NORMAL HUMANS. OOC KUROKO**

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

Two weeks after meeting Naruto, I can honestly say that he is quickly becoming my best friend, even higher than Aomine ever was, I feel free around him, i smile more and I show way more emotions. What's really interesting is that Naruto can always find me out of a crowd, even when i use misdirection on him, it never work. After the first meeting I cut all ties with the Generation of Miracles. Their reactions was to say the least hilarious.

Akashi (My former captain) got all pissy at me, lecturing me about how dare defied him, and blah blah blah.

Midorima (The #1 Shooter) got all righteous, saying how it this was destined to happened, because Oho Asa predicted it, or something like that.

Kise (The Copy Cat/Model) just overreacted like always and cried like a baby, hugging me to death while cursing Aomine, believing that it was his fault, which it kinda was.

Murasakibara ( The Giant) **(A/N: I LOVE HIM ;))** Just smiled as if he was expecting this to happen, something he act smarter than he let on, he just offered me some candy and promised that they would still be friends, I knew there was a reason I liked him, better than the rest the miracles.

The funniest reaction I received was, of course, from Aomine (The Ace), who only stared at him then shrugged as he walked away, causing me to laugh on the inside.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON (KUROKO)**

Kuroko walked swiftly to his locker, Naruto was picking him up from school today for the first time in his car, he was excited to see what type of car he has, if its anything like his personality its probably bright.

He quickly walked to the entrance only to find the whole student body blocking the school gate, just to look at something outside of the gate, and Kuroko was pretty sure he knew the cause of it, pushing his way through the crowd, Kuroko was quickly getting irritated with everyone and everything, with his short height of 5'1 made traveling through a crowd extremely difficult and the heat wasn't helping either, the thought of performing ignite pass on the people surrounding him, but that thought was quickly squashed like bugs, he just pushed on.

Almost to the front, he mentally groaned at the last people he need to get passed, the infamous Generation of Miracles, or as Naruto called them the Generation of Trouble, which Kuroko was quickly starting to agree with him. He quickly wonder if his life as a video game and in order to get to Naruto's castle (The Car), he had to beat the boss level (The Generations of Miracles), pushing past the Miracles with a small "Excuse me", he now understood why everyone was staring, leaning on a shiny dark orange charger **(A** **/N: My dream car)** with a black stripe in the middle, was a tall beautifully tan figure, with shaggy bright yellow hair that hung around his eyes, that even outshines Kise's, and bright blue eyes that shone in the sun and three whiskers-like markers on each cheeks , he was only wearing a tight bright orange t-shirt the read _keep calm I'm a ninja_ on it with black shorts and black and white Adidas, so caught up in staring he failed to realize said boy was quickly approaching him, before getting tackled to the ground with a loud KUROKO!, Naruto just gave Kuroko his signature foxy grin, before helping the poor boy up.

"Tetsu, you ready to go, there's someone I want you to meet" Naruto said with a blush spreading across his cheeks as he nervously scratched the back of hi head, "ohh, so I finally get to meet this "mystery person" in your life" Kuroko said in a teasing manner, shocking the GOM, because Kuroko is the emotionless one of the group and the fact that Naruto saw him right away even with Kuroko's naturally weak presence, which was a very hard feat, without straining your eyes, while Aomine bristled at the fact the someone else was so close to Kuroko, and using his nickname for his former shadow.

"Who the hell are you" Aomine growled as he closed in on the pair with the remaining GOM hot on his heel.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but you can just call me Naruto, I already know your names. The infamous generation of trou- I mean Miracles" Naruto replied with a mocking grin, causing the some of the generation to glare at him (Akashi, Aomine, and Midorima) but Naruto just brushed it off knowing that they could never hold an actual threat to him, he was an immortal demon for god-sake, while Murasakibara looked as bored as ever complaining about running out of snacks. Kise's was just staring at Naruto with a strange look in his eyes, like a mix between starstruck and love, Kise pushed everyone out of the way to be face to face with Naruto, noticing that they was almost the same height, but Naruto was a couple of inches taller than him, grabbing his hands and held it to his chest. " Narutocchi ( _What the fuck- thought Naruto),_ I would be honored if you please go on a date with me" Kise exclaimed with sparkles around him, Naruto nervously slipped his hands away from Kise "Umm, sorry but I'm in a relationship already" the supermodel was crushed and started crying anime tears, mumbling death to Naruto's mystery guy.

Naruto just gave everyone his signature grin and ushered Kuroko into the car, before peeling off

* * *

They finally arrived at Naruto's house, leaving Kuroko gaping at the size of it, it was a freaking mansion. "You live here" Kuroko asked in shock, causing Naruto to chuckle, "yep, just me and Kurama".

"Wait, who's Kurama" asked Kuroko "Well, he's my boyfriend" Replied Naruto, once again leaving Kuroko in a shock expression,"YOU'RE GAY" "Yep" Naruto simply replied.

Arriving at the door, Naruto took out his keys and unlocked it, opening the door he as immediately tackled by something large, causing Kuroko to panic about a bear attack, only to realize that Naruto wasn't hurt in fact he was laughing. "Okay okay Kyuu, off" Naruto said, pushing the large animal off of him, now standing it's full height Kuroko realized two 1) it was a fox. 2) it was damn near taller than Naruto. "this is Kyuubi or Kyuu, for short, Kyuu this is Kuroko, be nice to him okay", the fox stared at Naruto before trotting over to Kuroko and stared him down, before yipping excitedly and lick Kuroko's face. "he likes you" yelled Naruto, causing Kuroko to nod nervously, as a gigantic fox hovering over him.

The pair and the fox entered the house "Kurama, I'm home" Naruto bellowed through the house, "Sorry for the intrusion" Kuroko whispered being polite as ever, he really hoped this Kurama guy likes him. "Naruto, baby you came back to me" shouted a voice from down the hall, coming into view was a topless bloody-red head only wearing silk boxers, causing Kuroko to blush slightly, while Naruto just smiled warmly. Stepping closer Kuroko was able to get a better look at him, and noticed that his eyes was almost as red as his hair, and like Naruto he had animalistic eyes, and whiskers marks on his face as well.

Kurama swept into the room and made a beeline towards Naruto before picking him up in a loving fashion, and swoop in for a welcome home kiss, which quickly turned into a more passion kiss, as Naruto tongue fought for dominance, before backing down and moaned into the kiss, Just as his shirt was about to come off, a cough knock hi back to reality, separating himself from Kurama, he glazed at the blushing, before he too blushed in embarrassment, clearing his throat Naruto, "Tetsuya Kuroko, this is Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze, my husband".

"You're married, but you're only 16" Kuroko said in shock "Well, it was in order to unite our two clans, and make peace" Naruto skillfully lied. The truth was during the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto and Kurama was forced into merging, and thus evicting Kurama out of the seal, with two nine tailed foxes on the battle field plus the 5 great united countries, the war was easily won, the two was married a couple years later and tried to conceive a child, when Naruto got pregnant it was the happiest moment of the demonic couple's life, which came to a crashing halt during the 7th month, when Naruto woke up during the middle of the night with blood between his legs, rushing to the hospital, Tsunade regretfully informed them of Naruto's miscarriage, Naruto's unstable chakra wasn't able to hold the life form in his chakra made womb. The news absolutely crushed the couple, but it was Naruto who took it the hardest, not being about to produce the family he always wanted, really killed him inside, and fell into a deep depression, that exactly lasted for a century, before Kurama decided that it was time to find an new place to live, and ended up in this dimension.

Kurama noticed Naruto's change in attitude, and nudged him with an silent 'are you okay', which Naruto pushed away his darker thoughts and smile softly and nodded. Before taking a deep breath and clasping his hands together "Kuroko would you like to join us for dinner, I'm making an American dish called curry, would you like to try some" inquired Naruto, who quickly nodded always eager to try something new "You've been to America"

"Ahh, yes, I've travel around the world and learned many languages" Naruto said before speaking in perfect English, awing Kuroko, "I'll go get food ready, both of yo go wash your filthy hands and help set the table" Naruto scolded while pushing the boys towards the bathroom, making Kurama grumble about pushy women, causing Kuroko to snicker, and Naruto pouted saying he was a man dammit.

After prepare the table the two male, found them selves staring at the adorable scene of Naruto dancing in the kitchen humming a song, he had on a frilly pink apron that said _"Kiss the chef' ,_ while making the plates, "I know you two are watching me" Naruto said suddenly causes the two to jump slightly while Naruto giggled over his shoulder and placed the food on the table, and everyone settled down, with at quick itadakimsu, the trio dug into the dinner, and engaged in small talk.

"Sooo Kuroko, what high school are you planning to attend once you finish with middle school" Kurama questioned, trying to learn more about Kuroko "Well I've already got accepted to my first choice Seirin High" "Well, I suppose a congratulations is an order" Kurama said, while sharing a secret look to Naruto, who discreetly nodded back.

Kuroko pushed the now empty plate away from him, with a happy sigh "great curry, Naruto, you would make an excellent mother one day" he joked but noticed how the couple stiffed

Uncomfortable silence quickly filled the room, Naruto quickly got up and fled the room, ignoring Kurama saddened gaze, "is there something I've missed" Kuroko asked in concern over his best friend, Kurama signed, " Naruto was raised as an orphan growing up, a street rat, it was a hard life for him. There was one think Naruto wanted more in the world and that was a family, it actually turned out That Naruto was born with female reproductive system (lies), and was in fact pregnant, but we lost him during the 7th month of the pregnancy, Naruto was devastated and depress" Kurama summed it up.

Kuroko thought in silence, before getting an idea "can I see him, i have an idea he might like" Kurama just nodded before taking Kuroko to Naruto, he was in the bathroom, cry silently.

"Naruto" said Kuroko started "Kurama told me what happened, I'm sorry for your lost. Growing up I was raised on my own, my parents died at a young age, grown up with no parents, was really hard, I guess" Kuroko eyes started watering and tears started to spill out, but he continued " all I ever want was two people who loved me unconditionally as a son. So I would be honored if you and Kurama would be my parents" Kuroko finished, eyes and face soaked in tries, as he was tackled into a tight hug by Naruto, who was crying yes again and again.

Kurama, who stayed by the bathroom door overheard every and was silently crying, before coming in a pulled his new family in a tight hug. Apparently Kyuu noticed that there was a family meeting because he too came in the bathroom and squeezed in the hug, licking everyone causing them to laugh,

"Would you like to attend my graduation next week" Kuroko asked shyly, "Of course, we would" the couple said at the same time. Once again causing laughter to fill the house.

* * *

 **Graduation**

To say Kuroko was nerves was an understatement, he stared at the crowd, from the hall, full of the other graduate parents, but didn't see his pseudo parents. Kuroko stared sadly at his feet, _"where are they, did something happen, do they not love me like they said they did"_ thought Kuroko, the GOM staed sadly at Kuroko, knowing that he had nobody to share this day with, like they did, but made no movements to comfort him. Before a gasp rung through the hall, snapping his head up, smiled widely, there down the hall was his "parents", dressed to impressed carrying a bouquet of flowers and and huge graduations balloons, walked straight up to him, and embraced him it smiles and complaints.

"You look so handsome, in your suit" cooed Naruto, sweeping off some invisible dust of Kuroko's shoulders while Kurama patted him on the shoulder with a smile and a "I'm proud of an you" speech

 **May all guest please move to the auditorium, the ceremony is about to began, I respect the ceremony is about to began.** said the woman on a mike

Once again receiving the last hug, Kuroko separated himself, before moving on line, between Aomine and Kise, he was second to last **(it's not in alphabetical order),** noticing the stares from his soon to be former classmates, Kise "what" snapped Kuroko, causing Kise eyes to widening in shock " Umm, who was that guy next to my Narutocchi" he asked in a bitter tone, causing Kuroko to chuckle " that was his HUSBAND" Kuroko emphasized the thepart, causing Kise to sulk and cry.

"Who are they to you" Aomine said abruptly into the conversation, "That is no of your business" Kuroko said coldly, causing Aomine to frown, he wanted to to say more bout the graduation song started playing.

Walking down the aisle, Kuroko scanned to find the couple, surprisingly they managed to get front row seat, Naruto with tears in his eyes, while Kurama was trying to get him back in his seat, flashing the camera wildly in Kuroko's direction, causing him to tear up a little " _so this is what it's like to have_ _parents_ " Kuroko thought, while smiling softly towards the camera. He took his seat on stage, and the woman began talking

Kuroko stood up as he heard his name being called, walking across the staged, he blushed slightly as his parents stood up and began clapping wildly, while Naruto yelled out "THAT'S MY BABY" causing some in the audience to laugh, he received his diploma and walked off the stage, a few minutes later the woman finally announced, " Family, Students, and Friend, I'm proud to announced Class of 2015" causing the the whole room in an uproar with caps and cheers and Kuroko was tackled by a weeping blonde

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Outside was a mayhem, filled with family members and friends. Kuroko stood with his family. "Kuroko" Naruto started before moving in front of him with Kurama "We have a surprised for you" Naruto quickly handed Kuroko a yellow envelop as Kurama wrapped his arm around with Naruto's shoulder giving him a fatherly smile. Quickly opening the envelope Kuroko was thrown into a hurricane of emotion. right there in his home was adopts papers, with Kuroko's Name in bold **Tetsuya** **Kuroko-Uzumaki-Namikaze (WOW, THAT A MOUTHFUL),** staring at the paper in shock, Naruto stood with Kurama fidgeting "D-do you not like it" Naruto stuttered out worried, but was happy when Kuroko looked up cry tears of joy, and for the first time in Kuroko's life he was the one doing the tackling as he tackled Naruto and Kurama in a tight embraced, "I'm so happy" cried Kuroko, with a smile so wide, his face actually started to hurt.

The family moment was instantly over when a loud Narutocchi was heard and Naruto was tackled to ground by a fellow blonde, who was being followed by his friends, "Narutocchi, did you miss me , cause I missed you" Kise cried, looking must like a puppy waiting for his master, Kurama quickly yanked Kise off his husband with a growl, leaking a small amount of killer intent, he brought Kise dangerous close to his face, "keep your fucking hands to yourself" he said baring his teeth, showing of his canines, effectively scaring him, pushing him away Kurama walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arm around his waist in a possessive hold, while glaring at Kise, who ducked behind Aomine large figure.

Akashi signed at Kise actions, strolling up to Kurama and Naruto "I believe we haven't been introduced properly. My name is Sejiuro Akashi, former caption of the Teiko Basketball team" Akashi's red hair glistened in the sun, as his mismatched eyes settled on the married pair, Kurama just nodded and looked away, not interested in anything the boy had to say, after what they did to Kuroko, but decided to play nice, " my name is Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm Naruto's husband" Kurama finished off, while the two was talking, Naruto went and mingled with Murasakibara, who was complaining bout having no snacks, Naruto maternal instinct sunk in as he rushed to comfort Murasakibara and shared a couple of candies he had in his pocket, while Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, and Kise watched the scene play out.

Tried of the treatment, Aomine walked up in Naruto's face baring down on him "what is your relationship to Kuroko" he gritted out, Naurto smirked, before stating tall, answering Aomine challenge " that is none of your concern, after what you did to him, after you threw him away like trash" Naruto growled out at Aomine, will him eyes turned red "you threw him away, do you want to know how i found him, He was walking, alone in the middle of the dark, soaked and crying, so you have no right, cause you no longer have any hold over him" Naruto finished, he turned and began to walk away, before he was grabbed roughly by the wrist and swung around to face an enrage Aomine, instantly Kurama was on Aomine like white on rice, knocking away his hand, Kurama twisted his arm and pinned Aomine to the ground, "he is my shadow" shout Aomine, from under Kurama,as he struggled " AND HE IS MY SON" Naruto shouted back, voice full of emotion.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, he sunk down to his knees to face Aomine again "you hurt my son, and for that I will never forgive" he finished before truly turning away with a quick goodbye to Murasakibara, before being followed by Kurama and Kuroko, who looked back at Aomine and co.


	3. Coming to dinner

**Akashi POV**

Even after weeks, I still couldn't stop thinking of the confrontation between Aomine and Kuroko's so-called "parents". There's something about them that that just rubs me the wrong way, and I'm never wrong, I am absolute. I will find out every about the couple.

I signed and ran my fingers through my blood red hair in frustration, every time I close my eyes, all I see is Naruto's furious red eyes, before they faded back to blue.

Just what the hell is Naruto and Kurama?

I hopped off my king sized bed and made my way to the dining room, greeted by numerous maid, I called for my personal butler that was assigned to me by my ever loving loving parents

"Sebastian" I called out, not even a second later, my butler appeared "Yes Master Akashi" he said as he bowed a perfect 90 angle.

"I need you to find anything and everything about the couple Naruto and Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze, and do it quickly " I'll get right on it, sir" he bowed again before heading out for research.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

I was in my room, listening to music, while studying for summer classes my parents signed me up for, when I heard a knock on my door. I opened my door and was greeted to the sight of Sebastian, he looked very trouble, I opened my door wider allowing him to enter my room, before making myself comfortable again on my bed, leaving my books and music to be forgotten

"Want have you found" I immediately demanded. " Sir, the only things I found was dated up to a year ago, before that there is no record of one Naruto and Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze" I frowned at the information, but signaled him to continue "But within that year, I've discovered that Naruto is the famous writer of the Icha Icha Paradise Series, Age 16, Birthday October 10th, year unknown I assume that Kurama, Age 16, Birthday June 24, year is also unknown. Is currently unemployed because no information about him appeared, in 2014 the two seeming appeared out of thin air and brought one of the richest mansion in Japan, The most recent event is the adoption of one Tetsuya Kuroko and the release of Icha Icha Paradise Volume 10" Sebastian ended with a bow, before standing straight up waiting for an order or to be dismissed.

I sat on my bed contemplating my next move, before deciding to face the situation head on. I will not b deny from the information I want. I sent out a quick text to the rest of the GOM on my dark red phone that matched perfectly with my hair (excluding Kuroko, of course), I quickly dismissed Sebastian and hopped in the shower for a quick wash and brushed my teeth,to the closet for something quick, but classy to wear, I looked myself in the mirror, looking myself over, and boy did I look good. I stared at my blood red polo shirt, the blended in perfectly with my hair and made my orange eye more noticeable, I stared at my dual colored eyes, my right eye is dark red while my left is a burned orange color. I took pride in my eyes, they made me very intimidating, making it easier to get what I want, I continued checking myself for any flaws, finding none. I grabbed my lucky red scissors, just in case they try to deny me the information I want before heading towards the door.

 _"I had to look perfect, because tonight I'm going to meet the parents"_ I smirked before getting in a limo to collect the rest of the group.

* * *

 **With Midorima.**

I had a bad feeling about today even my horoscope said so, I decide to stock up a bunch of plushies (my lucky item) hoping the having enough could get me through the day unharmed. Ever since the graduation everyone has been on edge, Akashi kept mumbling about conspiracies theories about Kuroko's parents, Kise keep crying ever once in a while about losing the love of his life, mind you, they met only twice, Murasakibara whines about missing the yellow haired boy that gave him candy, and Aomine barley said anything anymore just stayed locked in his house, even Momoi (his childhood friend and our former manager) couldn't get him out the house.

I laid in my bed surrounded by the recently purchased plushies, when my phone beeped signaling that I had a message.

I opened my dark green phone that matched perfectly with my hair. I opened it and found a group text sent to the GOM from Akashi, I quickly read the text before my eyes widen in shock.

 **From Akashi-**

 **Dress to impress, be there in a hour for pick up**

I continued to stare before cursing under my breath and raced around the room for something to wear, before my eyes landed on an old outfit I've never worn before, and decided to wear it, it was a light green button down shirt (I decided against wearing the tie) and a nice pair of black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes, since I've already picked out my clothes, I had more than enough time to relax in the shower.

I got out the shower and headed back to my room and gotten dress, I checked myself over, before nodding satisfied with my appearance.

 **Beeeeppp**

I jumped slightly at the sudden noise before heading outside to Akashi's limo, I hopped in and took in his appearance " where are we going" I asked breaking the silence that filled the limo. "right now, we are going g to receive Atsushi, Ryota, and Daiki, then I will announce where we're heading" he said smirking like the devil he is, I just shook my head at the demon sitting in front of me and stared out the windows, mentally preparing myself for the worst and clutched my light green plushie for good luck

* * *

 **Atsushi**

I headed to the kitchen for any left over cake Ma made last night, I hope so. so caught up in my thought i ended up running into the top of the door, and hit my head, now I was in a bad mood.

I scowled when I entered the kitchen rubbing the now fading red mark, be fore brushing my purple locks outta my eyes, sometimes hair is too troublesome , but i love my hair, I looked through the fridge and found what i was looking for.

A Double Strawberry Shortcake, I smiled as I took it out of the fridge and sat at the table, I absently thought of the events that recently happened, mainly the golden-haired boy that comforted me and shared his candy with me, I smiled as I thought back how motherly Naruto was, also how scary he can be when angered, I shivered just thinking about the motherly fury that was rolling off of him in rage, and how quickly the red head that came with him subdued Aomine, it happened so fast, I almost missed. I also remembered how the two was a married pair, even though, they was a couple of years older that us. Everyone seems to hate them, well except for Kise, he only hated the redhead, I personally don't know the red head, but Naruto was a plus in my book, he reminds me of my mother.

I heard my phone go off in my room, I reached it and just stared at the message.

 **From Aka-chin**

 **Dress to impress, be there in a hour for pick up.**

I signed before getting ready, you would be considered suicidal to ignore one of Akashi's order, no matter the significance the order is. I decided to wear a purple polo shirt with black pants, I love the color purple, and my black dress shoes I never wear, I put my hair in a low ponytail, leaving some stubborn strands in my face, but it pulled the look off, I smirked at my self in the mirror.

 _"Damn I look good"_ I thought, before heading out the door and towards that waiting limo, and slid in, I heard Mido-chin whistled at my outfit, "You dress up nice" he said with Aka-chin nodding in agreement, I smirked and shrug, before pulling out a chocolate bar I stuck into my pocket.

* * *

 **Kise**

I was up and dressed by the time Akashi sent me the message, I had an photo shoot earlier for some magazine, lucky I had to dress to impress for the meeting so there wasn't no reason for me to change, leaving me a lot of time on my hands, before Akashicchi could get me. I sat in the living watching some random channel before spacing out thinking about my beautiful Narutocchi.

Never in my life have I seen someone so perfect, we would make the perfect couple, I was perfect and he was perfect we should be together dammit. But no because of his little rabid bodyguard who attacked Aominocchi, when he started getting rough with Naruto.

I continued with my thought before a loud car horn was heard, and headed out the door, not wanting to keep "The Emperor" waiting.

I ran to the limo and hopped in, taking in everyone's appearance, stopping at Murasakibaraocchi clothes, its not everyday he dresses up, even for graduation he wore a tee-shirt and basketball shorts up his grown

* * *

 **Aomine**

I stared at my phone in distaste, I haven't talked to them since the graduation, now he suddenly getting texted out of the blue.

 **From Akashi-**

 **Dress to impress, be there in a hour for pick up.**

As much as I want to say no, Akashi would kill me and put my head on a spike.

I got ready, deciding to go with a blue polo shirt that I've never wore (I'm more of the graphic tee type person) with some black slacks. I sat down on my bed staring at Kuroko's phone contact, I wanted to call and/or text him, but I don't know what to say, Naruto words rung in my head again and again. I did throw him away like trash, but what the point of having a partner, The only one who could beat me is me after all, no need for a pointless partnership.

 _"I miss him"_ I thought. I heard a car horn, I knew it was Akashi and headed out. I walked to the limo and ran my hair throw my short navy blue hair and stared at everyone _"Everyone dressed nicely, hell even Atsushi"._ I stared out the window, as we started going to the rich part of town with curiosity

"Where the hell are we going" I asked staring at Akashi who only starting smirking evilly like a cat who just caught a canary, I could almost see the horns growing out of his head.

"We're going to dinner" he said looking pretty smug. I have a bad feeling about this, but said nothing, just watching the scenery we passing.

* * *

 **Nobody POV**

The boys watched as they rolled into the driveway of an expensive looking house "This doesn't look like an restaurant" Kise stated taking in the surrounding

"Because it's not" Akashi said before walking up to the door. Only to be stopped by a vicious growl, the group turned and stared face to face with a human sized snarling fox, the fox stared at the group looking at each face judging the threat level.

"Down" commanded Akashi, the remaining group of boys looked at Akashi in bewilderment, _did he really think that thing would listen!?_ thought the group as they inched away from the stare down. "I said down, you dumb animal" Akashi said glaring at the fox. Everyone watched in horror as the fox roared in Akashi face, before couching down getting ready to bounce on the red-head.

"Kyuubi down" screamed a light-bluenette as he rushed before the fox, trying to calm him down, everyone watched in amazement as the fox settled down and nudged Kuroko as an apology. "Kurokocchi, get away from it before he eats you" cried Kise, who smiled in return "don't worry about Kyuubi, he's harmless" Kuroko replied, forgetting the fact that he was two seconds away from eating Akashi face off. "What are y'all doing here" Kuroko demanded with a small frown. "We're here for dinner" Akashi smirked, knowing that Akashi won't stop till he gets whatever he wants Kuroko just shook his head before gesturing the group and Kyuubi to follow him inside the house "Ma!, we have company" yelled Kuroko, who shocked the group "What the hell was that!" shouted Aomine, "what was what" asked a confused Kuroko. "you yelled, you never yell, not in the three years, I've known you, you never yell" Aomine said.

"Well things changes" stated a sadden Kuroko, before he walked away from the group. "Mine-chin hurt Kuro-chin feelings" Murasakibara said in a childish manner, "who's at the- oh it's you" Naruto said as he walked in the room, now glaring at the group "HI NARUTOCCHI" Kise yelled as he launched himself at the blonde, without the Kurama around he was able to hug the life out of Naruto, only for Naruto to be lifted out of his grasp by Murasakibara, causing Kise to crash on to the floor and whined about Murasakibaracchi bullying him and trying to take Narutocchi away, Murasakibara lifted Naruto into a hug"Hi Naru-chin", "why hello there Mura-kun" replied Naruto as he patted Mura-kun purple hair, who let a pleased smile stretch across his face.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Mura-kun" Naruto asked looking at Murasakibara with his famous puppy-dogs eyes, "Only if my friends are allowed with me" he said gesturing to the group, Naruto smile dimmed a little but he agreed anyway, he looked at the group sending a quick glare to Aomine showing that he sill isn't forgiven, who cringed in return, before his eyes settled on the greenette that he haven't gotten the chance to talk to yet. Quickly telling the giant to place him down, he smoothly made his way to the shooting guard side, who didn't notice Naruto yet as he was to busy looking at the picture of Naruto and Kurama standing in front of the Hollywood sign.

"That was a wonderful trip" Naruto started, spooking Midorima "we ran into so many celebrities I almost lost count" he laughed before settling for just smiling, Midorima hummed in responds before using his taped left hand to push up his glasses, Naruto let out a gasp, believing that he was injured and immediately went into mother-hen mode " Are you okay" "what happened" he fussed, causing Midorima to blush at the attention he was receiving " I assure I'm fine" he coughed out, sightly embarrassed "the bandages are to make sure that nothing happens that could effect my shooting".

* * *

The boys found themselves in the living room looking at the different types of pictures they had, many of them was taken in America, the couple was practically glowing in happiness, but the picture next to it really caught the group attention it was a family picture of Naruto, Kurama, Kuroko and at the feet of them was Kyubbi. "Kuro-chin looks really happy, guys" Murasakibara stated, "that doesn't matter Atsushi, there is something off about the Uzumaki-Namikaze and I plan to get to the bottom of it" Akashi stated with a glare, only to be shock at the fact that Murasakibara glared back at him, the two glared at each, when Kuroko suddenly appeared beside Aomine scaring the group, before be shushed by Kuroko, who had an excited look in his eyes "Quickly, follow me" Kuroko whispered before disappearing down the hall, the group quickly follow Kuroko to the kitchen who was staring at something in front of him, moving to get a better look, they stared mesmerized at the scene before them.

In the kitchen was Naruto and Kurama making dinner, but the way they was making dinner was amazing. It was like staring at one person, their movements was flawless, they didn't have to talk to one another, it was like they could read each other thoughts. They watched as Kurama Moved to the refrigerator and pulled out three tomatoes and quickly threw it at Naruto who had his back turned to him, the group gasped as Naruto quickly turned around and catch all three and cut them up like a professional, before throwing the knife at Kurama who caught it between his fingers and cut up the lettuce, and placed it into a bowl with the sliced tomatoes while Naruto made quick work of the cucumbers _ **" The brats are watching us"**_ Kurama said to Naruto through their mental link " _ **It doesn't matter, at least we was able to put on a show, now give me a kiss and go set the table with the boys".**_ The group watched Kurama smirk at nothing before pulling Naruto into a steamy kiss, that set of many funny reactions. Kuroko blushed at the intensity of the kiss, while being slightly jealous of being single, while Aomine stared at Kuroko with a blush while his imagination went wild of him and Kuroko making out, Murasakibara just stared at the scene happily, Midorima actually started shouting about how unsanitary it is to be making out in the kitchen and germs that are being spread around, Akashi watched the scene with a light blush across his face, while restraining Kise who was desperately trying to save "His Narutocchi innocence" while crying anime tears.

The couple finally broke apart and Kurama directed the boys to the dining room, which was right next to the kitchen, and sat everyone down with Kurama at the head of the table with a chair to the left of him empty waiting for Naruto, next to the chair was Murasakibara and Midorima in the other chair. While on the right-side was Kuroko, Aomine in the middle and Akashi at the end. Naruto walked out with a pan full of salmon and settled it on the table "Honey, could you go get the salad for me please" Naruto asked Kurama who was already out his seat heading to the kitchen, Naruto sat down for a second when Akashi started his interrogation "Naruto, you will answer all my questions or el-" before he could finish a knife flew by Akashi face, nicking his cheek causing it to bleed before embedding the the wall behind him "Don't you ever threaten Naruto again or I will kill you" Kurama growled out from his position in the kitchen, everyone (except for Naruto of course) stared wide-eyed at Kurama, they didn't even see him move. Kurama set the salad on the table while glaring at a now frighten and bleeding Akashi.

Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence as they ate, before Naruto cleared his throat, drawing in everyone's attention " I understand that you are curious about Kurama and I, so I will tell you" Naruto retold the story he told Kuroko even down to the part about the miscarriage. Kurama held Naruto's hand in comfort, while glaring at Akashi for ruining Naruto's mood. Everyone listened to Naruto in wonder, while Kise cried at the child loss, noticing everyone's dampened mood, Naruto announced that he made dessert, everyone quickly brighten up, especially Murasakibara, who whooped in his seat, causing Naruto to laugh as he walked to the kitchen.

Naruto came back with a double chocolate cake, giving everyone a piece he watch as his family grew right before his eyes, Kurama came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and watch the kids antics, from Aomine and Kise fighting over Kuroko's cherry to Murasakibara devouring the cake and Midorima yelling at him to eat more slowly while Akashi himself devour the cake but at a slower taste. "Hey guys let's move to the living room and watch basketball" Kurama suggested and watched everyone dash for a spot on the couch, Murasakibara was able to get there first and took the lazy boy while Aomine dived for the love couch and defended a place for Kuroko to sit next to him, Kurama jumped on the other lazy boy and pulled a blushing Naruto into his lap, while the slower ones (Midorima, Kise and Akashi) had to make themselves comfortable on the floor and turned on the Basketball game.

Not even 30 minutes later the living was filled with 6 snoring teenagers and a happy blonde demon who was rapidly taking pictures of the boys, Murasakibara was stretched across the lazy boy snoring loudly, Aomine and Kuroko was snuggled on the love couch with Kuroko's head on Aomine's chest and Aomine arm snaked across Kuroko's waist possessive hold as if Kuroko was going to leave him, Naruto watched the scene sadly, "You know you can't stay mad at him forever, they really like each other " Kurama spoke up, watching the scene as well "I know" Naruto huffed in response, before looking at the last three boys laying across the carpet Midorima had a pillow under his head while Akashi he was on his stomach and Kise's head was on Akashi's stomach, Naruto left and returned with numerous blankets and laid them on the teenagers before turning off the lights and retreating to the master bedroom with his husband and a giant fox.

* * *

 **Okay everyone, I have decided to try to put a new chapter out every week and I have limited myself to at least 3000 words or more. I know that isn't much, but please bear with me.**

 **Next Chapter: Enter Kagami Taiga and the Seirin Basketball Team.**


	4. First day of School

It was 6 am and the activity was through the roof in the Uzumaki-Namikaze household. "Kuroko, you have to get up for you first day of school" Naruto shouted as he busted into Kuroko's room, with Kyuubi, before hopping on his bed "come on I made breakfast" Naruto said in a sing-song voice, he smirked when Kuroko's head popped up from the protection of his covers "breakfast, you said" Kuroko asked in interest "Yup, I made pancakes, eggs and bacon with a side of orange juice, and I've ironed you uniform and made you lunch" Naruto said putting his hands on his hips, making the superman pose complete. "wel, well, well supermom to the rescue" a deep voice was heard from behind Naruto, as muscular arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, Naruto yelped as he was pulled back into a muscular chest and something landed on Naruto's shoulder "Kurama!" Naruto shouted in surprise "yes" Kurama purred out "I have to help Kuroko get ready for the first day of school" he strained out as he struggle from the red head's grip.

"I don't wanna let you go, seeing you in action got me all hot in heavy" He whispered in Naruto's ear, before heaving the poor demon over his shoulder and retreated to the master bedroom with a shouting Naruto. Kuroko shook his head in amusement before heading to the shower, and brushing down his infamous bedhead.

30 minutes later, Kuroko was dressed at the counter before a rumbling and limping Naruto walked in "stupid bastard, doesn't know the meaning of holding back "I should kill him" he mumbled "No you shouldn't" Kurama smirked as he too walked into the kitchen looking all so please, before it was replaced with a mortified look because Naruto threw a sharp kitchen knife to close to his private for comfort "now, now Naruto let's not get too hasty" a nervous Kurama said, placing his hands up in surrender, Kuroko watched the scene played out before laughing, and not one of his silent laugh, it was on of those gut hurting laugh with tears streaming from his eyes "I love you guys so much" Kuroko huffed wiping the tears from his face, Naruto and Kurama beamed at the teal boy before hugging him, Kuroko just sat in the warmth before a strange sound from deep within Naruto's chest caught his attention "Mom, are- are you purring?" Kuroko asked in amazement, Naruto blushed deeply and made a hasty retreat to the bedroom, as Kurama laughed at his embarrassed lover.

"Come on, Imma drive you to school" Kurama said detaching himself from the pale boy. "Naruto, we're leaving, you better hurry up" Kurama shouted "I'm coming" was shouted back as Naruto raced to the living room still slightly red, Kyuu pranced in the room, before licking Kuroko's face in goodbye. The Uzumaki-Namikaze family loaded into the car and sped-off.

* * *

 **With Kuroko**

Kuroko watched as his dad pulled into his new school, it was a small, brand new school and exactly what he was looking for. he really needed a fresh start, with a goodbye kiss on his cheek from his mom and a good luck shout from his dad, he began his first day of high school. He easily navigated his way through the sea of teenagers, his eyes landed on the basketball booth, he walked up to the two teenagers there, completely unnoticed and signed his name, once again completely unnoticed, Kuroko turned to walk away before a scene caught his attention, a tall, muscular male with two-toned deep red and black hair color and strange split eyebrows, was carrying a crying and terrified cat-like boy "is this the basketball sign up station?" the stranger asked in a deep voice that sent shivers down his back, everything about this boy reminded him of Aomine, even his animalistic aura was similar to Aomine " _I found him"_ Kuroko thought, as he followed the strange boy through the crowd, only because the boy was good at parting the crowd, making it way easier to walk.

The whole day he stayed by the tall boy side all day, even during lunch completely unnoticed, which was perfectly fine for Kuroko, turns out that they have the exact same schedule, he even sits right in front of the boy, oh and he learned his name Taiga Kagami, which actually made sense to the teal boy, Kagami eyes are very intense and gave off a tiger-like aura. Currently he was now stalk- I mean following Kagami towards the gym for the basketball try-outs, he gazed around the gym, slightly impressed, Teiko's middle school, always had the best of the best equipment to make sure victory was easily won, but Seirin' gym was still impressive, Kuroko stayed by Kagami, who was sizing up the other occupants in the gym.

"Okay everyone, line up" a tall male with glasses said, Kuroko hurried to get a spot in the front, because he was the shortest "My name is Junpei Hyuga, but you WILL call me Hyuga-senpai, and I am the Captain and shooting guard of the Seirin Basketball team. The team murmured short hai's, "hey look, we have a female manager" whispered unimportant boy #1 to unimportant boy #2 as the to leered in the female direction, Kuroko looked over at the female she was about Kuroko's height with brown neck length hair, the two whispered they failed to Hyuga appearing behind them and punched them in the back of their head "That is your coach Riko Aida" Hyuga deadpanned, before walking back in front. Riko took the lead "My name is Riko Aida, I am your coach, now off with your shirts" she shouted shocking the group of guy

"WHAAA" everyone yelled except for Kuroko, who just frowned in discomfort, "I said take off your shirts NOW" she yelled literally scaring the guys out of their shirts. " Riko's dad is a personal trainer, who often took her to work with him, she often hung out at her father's sports gym. It was there that she learned her Scan ability by looking at muscles trainings and individual stats. she can tell your body stats, just by looking at you" Hyuga informed the group of shirtless boys "When I call your name, please step forward".

After many names was called "Taiga Kagami", the muscular boy walked up and stood in front the the small female, who stared at him in amazement

" _These numbers are off the charts"_ Riko thought in amazement as she stared, "Oi, can I go back now" Kagami asked in a rough voice "y-yes, of course" Riko stuttered back, "Tetsuya Kuroko-Uzumaki-Namikaze, here" _"boy, that's a mouth-full"_ Riko thought "You can just call me, Kuroko" a soft voice spoke up spooking Riko, she turned towards the teal emotionless boy "You're Tetsuya Kuroko from Teiko Middle School".

"THE Teiko Middle School former home of the Generations of Miracles" Hyuga asked in shock "Hai, I used to play with them" Kuroko confirmed. Kagami watched the scene playout from a distance _"who the hell are the Generations of Miracles, and why are they so important"_ he thought. "OKay guys we will have a mock-game first years vs seniors" Riko announced.

 **Same thing happened as in the anime**

 **"** Great job guys, the first-years take this win with a 26-20 against the seniors" Riko shouted, causing the first-year to shout, while Kuroko just nodded with a small smile on his face "YOU" RIko shouted at Kuroko "You're the famous six man, the Phantom Player, aren't you?" Kuroko nodded confirming her suspicions "Who the hell are the Generations of Miracles and why are they so important" Kagami asked rudely barging into the conversation "The Generation of Miracles were an all-star team of Teikō Junior High. It is a team of 6 players, each with their own exceptional talent. The team won the junior high school Nationals the last three consecutive years, but the six players are now scattered across five different schools,rivaling each other in high school basketball competitions. Notable is the existence of a sixth phantom player, Tetsuya Kuroko, who was their sixth man and is closely affiliated to them." Riko told Kagami, who was now staring at kuroko intensely "Kagami-kun is a creep" Kuroko said with a straight face causing Kagami to sputter in embarrassment and the players to laugh "Wait Kuroko, it was rumor that you have this light and shadow deal with Daiki Aomine, The Ace of the Miracles, why didn't you follow him to Too high school" Riko asked, Kuroko stiffen slightly "I don't wanna talk about it" he said all emotion wiped from his face, he turned and walked away, leaving a curious Kagami who followed Kuroko with his eyes.

 **Afterschool**

Kagami stood on line at Maji fast-food restaurant waiting for his many burgers and a diet coke (he gotta watch his weight after all), he grabbed his pre-paid food and took a sit at an empty table closest to the window, his eyes roamed outside before a shade of blue invaded his peripheral vision, turning quickly, he choked as Kuroko seemingly appeared outta no-where "what the hell this table is taking" Kagami said glaring at Kuroko, who just took a sip of his vanilla milkshake "Kagami is blind, I was here first" Kuroko replied "Well go away, people gonna start thinking we're friends" "I wouldn't get caught dead with a brute like Kagami" Kuroko smirked "Oi, you have something to say" Kagami shouted, before blushing at the attention he brought to himself "Kagami-kun sure is loud" Kuroko huffed as he drunk his milkshake, looking at Kagami, who was either red with anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. Getting up he smirked when he heard Kagami get up as well before they walked out together "I thought Kagami-kun did't wanna be seen with me" Kuroko teased, "Just shut up and walk" a blushing Kagami said.

The pair walked in silence "So what happened between you and this Aomine guy" asked the tallest of the pair as he scratched the back of his head, Kuroko sighed before diving into the tale. Kagami listened in interests throughout the whole tale "Kagami-kun is a good listener" commented Kuroko as he finished the tale "Wow, that's really fucked up" Kagami said suddenly, while Kuroko just nodded. Silence filled the air again, the pair stopped at the corner waiting for the sigh to say walk "I-if you what, I could be your light" Kagami stuttered out looking everywhere else except Kuroko, who was looking up at him in delight, "I don't know I already have one" Kuroko said, Kagami head snapped in Kuroko's direction, "who" he growled out "That's a secret" Kuroko said in a slight teasing voice yet his face was still emotionless "I guess, I can have two lights" Kuroko said, before looking at his surrounding "I guess this is where we part, see you tomorrow" Kuroko bowed, while Kagami waved good-bye, before heading home.

* * *

 **Home**

 **"** I'm home" Kuroko announced as he walked through the door of the Uzumaki -Namikaze house, Kyuubi was the first to greet him, licking him on his face excitedly, causing the pale boy to laugh, "welcome home, sweetie" Naruto said as he kissed the boy's cheek, while Kurama ruffled his hair "welcome home, brat" he said in a deep voice. "How was school" Naruto asked excitedly "It was great, I think I've made the Basketball team, and I think I've found a potential light" he said with a smile Naruto huffed "I thought I was your light" Naruto whined, "You are, but you don't go to my school" kuroko said, Naruto smiled slyly at Kuroko "you're completely right" Naruto said.

 **Two weeks later**

"Class" Kuroko's teacher addressed the students "We have two new students, welcome Naruto and Kurama Uzumaki-Namikaze". Kuroko stared in horror as his parents rolled into the class in the school uniforms and shit-eating faces, Naruto dressed like an average student, while Kurama dressed like a rebel, his uniform blazer was open and the top buttons to his shirt was open, he even gotten his ear cartilage pierced completing the look. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but you can just say Uzumaki, please take care of me" Naruto said smiling, the class blushed at Naruto "My name is Kurama, same last name as Naruto, Keep your hands to yourself" he glared at the class, mostly the boys as he slipped a arm around Naruto's waist, stating that they was together, causing most boys to grumble. "Okay class any questions", Kagami's hand shoot up, causing Kuroko to goarn he already knew what the red/black haired boy was gonna ask. "What's your relationship to Kuroko" he asked pointing to the boy who was desperately trying to hide himself " while that's easy, We're his parents, by adoption, Kuroko head hit the table as all hell broke loose.


End file.
